


It's Late?

by Kattwyllie



Category: Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/Reader, Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/You
Kudos: 10





	It's Late?

A light knock on the door jam caused Peter to reluctantly pull himself away from the paperwork in front of him. When he glanced up to see you making your way into the office, his eyes darted to the clock before back to you.

“What’re you doing here? It’s late.”

“Exactly…it’s late.” You smiled, making a pit stop at the liquor cart, pouring two glasses of scotch before setting one down for your husband, leaning against his desk on the side that he sat, “That big ole’ house, lotsa’ bumps in the night, pretty sure we’re haunted babe.” Peter chuckled, giving your thigh a reassuring squeeze,

“I’ll make note to arrange a seance,” You laughed into your drink, “Hey, I’m sorry I’ve been working such late hours recently.” He apologized softly, “I promise I’m not avoiding being home, I just get distracted and lose track of time.”

“I know.” You stroked his cheek lightly, “You’re putting bad guys away, it’s your job.” Peter turned his head to place a chaste kiss into your palm, “But we didn’t spend all that money refurbishing your home office for nothing.” You quirked an eyebrow, a faint smirk evidence on your face to let your husband know you were reminding him, but weren’t mad about the situation.

“C’mere.” He murmured, gently pulling you into his lap wrapping a comforting arm around your waist, “I’m nearly done my opening argument, then we can go?” He gave you a quizzical look, you’d been equal in your relationship since the start, and you had already taken the time to come down to his office, if you said it was time to go, it was time to go. You stroked his arm, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Finish what you need to baby, I’m just happy to be with you.” Peter smiled at you, kissing the tip of your nose, 

“I hope you know how much I love you.”

“Oh I do…” You nuzzled against him as he scooted closer to the desk, reaching around you to try to finish up his argument as quickly as possible.


End file.
